


there for you

by basl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Summer Heat, Vomiting, heat illnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: Dan gets sick from the heat. Phil does his best to take care of him.





	there for you

**Author's Note:**

> I love sick!fics so I wrote one. 
> 
> I'm very sorry it's a mess, I'm more a reader than a writer. Also Spanish is my mother tongue so I might have made a lot of mistakes.

The room is quite hot and Phil feels like he is suffocating. He tosses around until he gets rid of the duvet.

He is about to fall asleep again when he realizes something is wrong. The room is completely silent, no one whined or complained about him moving. He reaches blindly for Dan and finds an empty bed. He groans and finally opens his eyes. The room is fairly dark so Phil can’t really guess the hour. He turns to his side table and takes his phone. It’s only eight, why was Dan up?

“Dan?” Phil asks, his voice is a little croaky. He clears his throat and tries again. “Dan!”

There’s no response.

Phil is not really one to believe in bad omens, they often associated with his anxiety and his brain affinity with picturing the worst case scenario. But right now, alone in the room this early in the morning, he feels like he needs to check on Dan.

He gets up and doesn’t even bother with putting on a shirt, he just walks straight to the lounge with his heart beating fast and his brain telling him to hurry up.

Dan is right there, as he objectively knew he was going to be. Nonetheless, Phil feels something is off. He is laying on the couch just in his pants, with his knees drawn to his chest.

Phil gets close to him, he kneels beside him and notices how sweaty Dan is. His skin looks pale. And he is breathing fast. Phil holds his hand out and touches Dan’s forehead. His skin feels cool and moist under Phil’s fingers.

“Dan, wake up.” He puts his hand on Dan’s shoulder and gives a little squeeze there.

Dan opens his eyes slowly. “Phil.” He whines, closing them again.

“What’s it, babe?” Phil asks worriedly. “What hurts?”

“Too hot.” He squirms a little on the couch. “Phil.” He calls again.

“I’m gonna get you some water,” Phil tells him, standing quickly.

“I need you,” Dan whines, making Phil concern increase.

“Dan, what’s going on?”

“Don’t leave.” He mumbles.

“Dan, you're scaring me,” Phil says his voice going all high pitched. “I’m going to get you the water and call the doctor.”

“No doctor!” Dan yells, opening his eyes suddenly. “Mum.”

“You want me to call your mum?”

“Kath.” He replies, blinking quickly like he can’t adjust to the light.

“My mum?”

“She’ll know.”

Phil doesn’t say anything else, he practically runs to the kitchen. He fills a glass and also a small bowl with cold water and takes a clean cloth from a drawer. He balances the things on his hands and goes back to Dan.

“Can you sit up?” He asks, putting the bowl on the coffee table.

Dan props himself up against the arm of the couch.

“I feel lightheaded.” He tells Phil.

“Drink this and you can lay down again.” Phil hands him the glass and waits till he finishes, to take it from his hands and put it away.

He helps Dan lay down again; Phil reaches for the cloth and deeps it in the water then bring it to Dan’s face. He drags it gently across Dan’s forehead and then down to his cheeks and his neck and his chest.

Dan hums lightly, while Phil cleans him of the sweat.

“Call Kath.” Dan reminds him after some minutes.

Not calling the doctor right away makes Phil a little uneasy. He has made that mistake before, and he is not willing to put Dan’s health at risk again.

He takes Dan’s phone from the coffee table and dials his mum’s number. He is going to talk to her to appease Dan and then he is going to call the doctor.

He puts the phone on speaker. His mum picks at the second ring. “Dan?” Phil hears her serene voice.

“It’s Phil, mum.”

“And Dan,” he says from the couch, loudly.

“Hello boys, how are you doing?” She asks cheerfully.

“Not so good,” Phil says.

“Oh? What’s wrong?” Now she sounds worried.

“Uh.” Phil looks at Dan's sweaty figure and his half-opened eyes. “I think Dan is sick. He is sweating a lot, and he feels dizzy. He doesn't have a fever, but he says he is hot.” He tells his mum.

“Philip! Call the doctor.” His mum scolds him. “He could have a heat stroke! We have had some hot summer days.” Phil feels nauseous all of sudden. People can die from a fucking heat stroke.

“Mum.” He says breathlessly, already feeling the anxiety crawl up his body.

“Phil, calm down.” She says firmly. “Fill the tub with cool water and get him in. Then call the doctor, okay?”

“Yes, mum.”

“I’ll call you later to check on Dan.”

“Okay.”

Phil hangs up and goes to the bathroom to do as his mother told him. Once the taps are open, and the water is pouring Phil lets out a shaky breath.

This kind of situation is hard for Phil. Dan is much better at taking care of him when he is sick, Phil feels just useless.

What if something bad happened to Dan? He could die from this! His body could heat up and his organs could stop working and… He needs to stop thinking.

Phil remembers his mum told him to calm down and he tries to do so. People with heat strokes don't sweat, and Dan is sweating. Phil calms himself down and goes to get Dan.

“Hey, let’s give you a bath.” He even manages to smile weakly.

“Ugh, I still feel dizzy,” Dan tells him when he sits up, closing his eyes tightly.

“We need to go to the bathroom babe. Please try to walk.”

They get to the bathroom eventually, with Phil practically dragging Dan. But the moment they step on the cold tiles Dan lets himself fall to the ground almost taking Phil with him, he crawls quickly to the toilet and starts throwing up.

Phil reacts a moment later. He steps forward, crouching beside Dan and rubbing his back as he vomits stomach bile into the toilet.

When Dan is done, Phil cleans his mouth with paper and helps him back to his feet.

“Put your hands against the wall.” He says, and Dan complies. “I’m gonna take out your pants.” Phil frees Dan from his clothing and helps him get in the tub.

“It’s cold.” Dan complaints.

“It has to be cold,” Phil explains as he sits on the edge of the tub.

Phil takes the sponge, damps it and then squeezes the water in Dan’s head. He repeats that a couple of times before standing up.

“Now I’m going to call the doctor. Please don’t drown.” He says and then leaves the bathroom.

\---

They are both stretched out in bed. The aircon is in its highest setting and Dan is completely naked beside him.

The doctor said Dan had heat exhaustion due to the heat wave and poor hydration and he was going to be okay if he cooled off and drank some water.

Phil feels a lot calmer now that Dan seems to be better so he allows himself to relax.

He is already dozing when Dan speaks.

“Thank you for being so good to me,” Dan tells him, putting his hand over Phil’s on the bed.

Phil looks at him and shakes his head. “I was so fucking shaky and worried. I could barely do the minimum.”

“Not true. You did the maximum.” Dan grins at him a dimpled smile.

“I might not always know what to do, but I’ll always try.” Phil smiles back and turns his body to face Dan, holding out his other hand and touching Dan’s cheek.

“I know, my anxious knight in shiny armor.” Dan teases him, he twists his face and kisses Phil’s palm.

“Shut up,” Phil says, but he really means _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @babethepig on Tumblr.
> 
> Stay hydrated guys!
> 
> You can reblog this fic [here](http://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/176151334070/there-for-you).


End file.
